1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted to mount a metal jamb or frame, more particularly a door jamb into a wall opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been used in the art for mounting a jamb or frame with a substantially U-shaped cross-section, into a wall opening, that said jamb can be set on the reveal of said wall opening into an accurately vertical position.
Such known devices frequently have a complicated construction, making mounting very time-consuming.